Charlie (raptor)
|species = Velociraptor|status = Deceased|image = Velociraptor-info-graphic.png|role = Park attraction}} Charlie was one of the Velociraptors that are being trained by Owen Grady that appears in . She meets her end when she gets blown up by an InGen Security Trooper after turning on the humans during the assault on the Indominus rex. Movies= Story Creation Charlie was created by InGen as an attraction for the Jurassic World theme park. She is the youngest of the park's Velociraptor pack consisting of Blue, Delta, and Echo. Her skin pattern is the result of using Green Iguana DNA in her genetic coding.LEGO Jurassic World - Charlie Profile (April 30, 2015) Retrieved from http://www.lego.com/en-us/jurassicworld/characters/charlie-2504bbfd0a494559b59e68a61cf3d1ecIn her birth Owen Grady imprinted on her and trained her along with her siblings. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Charlie's pack outfitted with infrared cameras strapped to their heads and were used to stop the rampage of the genetic hybrid Indominus rex. When her and her pack found the hybrid, the I. rex began to communicate to them, becoming the leader of their pack, giving them the command to kill the humans that were following them. They followed this order and proceeded to attack the humans that were trying to stop the Indominus. After Charlie killed an InGen Security Division trooper she saw her trainer Owen Grady who refused to shoot her. Seconds later one of the InGen troopers fired a missile launcher at her, killing Charlie. Relationships Blue Because she was the youngest in Jurassic World's raptor pack Charlie looked to the pack's leader Blue for guidance and commands during hunts. Charlie had such a high respect towards her leader that she gave up her meals to feed Blue. Owen Grady Charlie's relationship with Owen isn't well known. However, when Owen refused to fire at, or harm her, Charlie in turn, simply stared at him, giving out small snarls and growls, shortly before her demise. Gallery JWRaptors.jpeg|Charlie with her raptor pack; Charlie herself is on Blue's left side OwenRaptors.jpeg|Charlie, Blue, and Delta about to be fed Raptor vs kid.png Velociraptors and Owen.png Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-2.png |-|Games= ''LEGO Jurassic World Charlie will appear in LEGO Jurassic World. Legocharliegame.png Charlielegogame.png |-|Toys= Jurassic World A toy of Charlie was released as a part of the Jurassic World toy line at a retail price of $9 along with her other packmates except Blue.Business Insider - Here's what the dinosaurs in 'Jurassic World' will look like (2015, February 17) Retrieved from http://www.businessinsider.com/jurassic-world-dinosaurs-2015-2/ Like the toys of her fellow subordinates Delta and Echo, her toy lacks the sickle claw that Velociraptor had in both the movies and real life. There is also a Charlie Growler figure. It is a repaint of the Blue Growler figure. Jurassic-world-raptor-charlie.jpg|Charlie Raptor figure. Charliegrowler.jpg|Charlie Growler. LEGO Jurassic World Charlie along with her packmate Echo is included in the LEGO Jurassic World set 75920 Raptor Escape. Legocharlie.png Trivia *Charlie was the youngest member of her pack. *Charlie's death is exactly how one of the Velociraptors is killed by Robert Muldoon in the chapter "Control IX" by being blown to bits by a rocket launcher. *She is the second named raptor to die in the Movie canon, the first being The Big One. References de:Charlie ru:Чарли Category:Deceased characters Category:Raptors Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Named animals Category:Jurassic World characters Category:Velociraptor